


pay attention, trashykawa!

by Vices_Versus_Virtues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, cute baby tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vices_Versus_Virtues/pseuds/Vices_Versus_Virtues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**REPOST because I fucked up and deleted this**</p><p> </p><p>"You have a kid.” Oikawa said, still gaping.</p><p>"Uh, yeah?" Iwaizumi looked confused. "You knew that.”</p><p>"Nuh-uh!” Oikawa exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “You never told me!"</p><p>"Yes I did! The very first day I saw you!" Iwaizumi retorted. “When we introduced ourselves on orientation day, I said: ‘My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I’m twenty-one, and I’ve moved here from the Miyagi district with my baby son Tobio.’”</p><p>"And you're sure about this?" Maybe this was an elaborate prank. Oh god, had Iwa-chan been talking to Kuroo and Bokuto again?</p><p>"I am very sure I have a son! Everyone at school knows; I’ve even brought Tobio on campus with me before! How could you miss something like this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pay attention, trashykawa!

Honestly, Oikawa had no idea how he had ended up with such a perfect boyfriend. Iwaizumi Hajime was the poster child for the ideal partner: he was smart and funny, handsome, and even if he was a little shorter than most of the guys Oikawa had dated, he had the body of a Greek god. Oikawa had fallen for him the second he stepped into practice on his first day on his college’s volleyball team. They were a dynamic team, and soon their chemistry made itself a part of their lives off-court.

After months of playful banter, afternoon study sessions at the library, and a lot of frustration later, they had finally gotten together- Hanamaki and Matsukawa hadn’t shut up about it for days. They had been on three dates so far, all worthy of the cheesy television dramas which Oikawa’s roommates were notorious ( and “closeted”) fans of- the blushing and accidental hand brushes seemed almost scripted.

Tonight was no different. They had begun their date with a picnic in the park as the sun began to set, fed the ducks and geese at the pond, and spent hours just wandering around and holding hands until the sun finally set and the stars flickered to life. Eventually, Oikawa had stopped them to point constellations out to Iwaizumi, who in turn teased Oikawa for being a space-obsessed nerd. And before he knew it, they were making out on a park bench in a secluded pocket of trees.

 _Yes,_ Oikawa thought, lightheaded and slightly out of breath, there was no way tonight could be any more perfect.

“It’s getting late,” Iwaizumi mused, checking his phone and smoothing the wrinkles Oikawa left in his shirt. “I should probably get going.”

“Mhm,” Oikawa hummed, somewhat disappointed that the night had to come to a close.

“Do you…. Would you like to join me? There’s something I’ve been meaning to do for quite a while,” He was looking directly into Oikawa’s eyes, something more residing under the surface of his innocent expression. Nervousness? Why? What was… _Oh._

And just like that, Oikawa’s heart rate picked back up again. No, he corrected himself, tonight could get a lot better. It would _definitely_ get better.

“Sure,” He purred, “But I don’t have anything….”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Iwaizumi reassured. “I’ll take care of you.”

At those words, Oikawa already felt a tiny flicker of heat begin to collect in his lower belly.

* * *

All the way to Iwaizumi’s apartment, Oikawa couldn’t keep his hands off his boyfriend. He was pretty sure that on the bus there, these two old women were talking about them behind the magazines they covered their mouths with. Oikawa could hardly care, and kept dragging his hand up and down Iwaizumi’s leg.

“Oi, Shittykawa! W-why are you so… so handsy tonight?” Iwaizumi said gruffly, pushing Oikawa off of him. He looked oddly disgruntled and not… into it. Aw, Iwa-chan was a nervous-type sexual partner! It seemed out of character to Oikawa, but at the same time, made him more intrigued. What was it going to be like? Did Iwaizumi have any secret fetishes? Was one of them a lingerie kink, because once Oikawa wore a thong for an entire day on a dare and he didn’t mind it at all.

“I’m just eager, is all, Iwa-chan,” He giggled.

Eager was the understatement of the century: Oikawa could hardly contain himself with excitement as they got off the train (much to the relief of the old women who were watching them) and walked towards Iwaizumi’s apartment building. It was a modest building surrounded by schools, cafes, and parks. Well maintained flower boxes and young families walking along the streets gave the impression that it was a clean neighborhood, a tidy little corner of Tokyo that where crime and danger was less prevalent.

As soon as they were in the elevator on the way up to the apartment, Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi against the wall and fiercely kissed his neck, his ears, his cheek.

“O-oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, pushing him off for what must have been the fifth time that night. “I don’t know what you’re so excited about, but before we go in, I want to thank you for being so understanding of me and… and I just want this to be a judgement-free zone, okay?”

Oh lord, did Iwa-chan have a kinky sex dungeon loaded with toys and restraints? Oikawa had never role played or tried BDSM, but he was sure he’d love anything if Iwaizumi was involved. He just nodded at Iwaizumi, afraid that if he opened his mouth it would betray him by making an embarrassing noise.

“Okay then, here we go,” Iwaizumi said, leading him out of the elevator and to his apartment door.

Oikawa was practically shaking with anticipation as Iwazumi turned his key and opened the door to reveal… a young man slouched on his sofa, bouncing a baby in his arms?  When he noticed them coming in, he turned and stood up to greet them. He was almost a head shorter than Oikawa was, the size of a middle schooler, though he gave the impression of being at least Oikawa’s age.  

“Hey, Iwaizumi-san! I see you brought your boyfriend home,” He turned to look at the child he was holding. The child had ink black hair and pale skin, and was wearing a very unamused expression. Why was it here?  “Look, Tobio! Your daddy brought the famous Oikawa-kun home!”

 _Daddy?_ Slowly, Oikawa began putting pieces together in his head, and it became clear that Iwaizumi being called “daddy” had nothing to do with fun in the bedroom. All he could do in response to the scene unfolding before him was stare. He just looked on, unblinking, as Iwaizumi took the baby from the young man and pressed a kiss to its fat little cheek. It’s pinched, upset expression melted, just a bit.  
“Thanks for watching him, Yaku,” Iwaizumi said, passing him a 2,000 yen note and seeing him out the door.

“It’s no problem,” Yaku answered, pulling on his shoes. “I always offer to babysit but you never take me up on it. I’m glad you did. It’s good to get out more, you know.” And then he left, and Oikawa hadn’t formed a coherent thing to say yet.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said, nudging the door shut with his hip, his arms still holding onto the child. “So, I guess you’ve figured out by now that this is the thing I’ve been wanting to do for a while. You were really… all over the place earlier. Oikawa, this is Tobio.”

"You have a kid.” Oikawa said, still gaping.

"Uh, yeah?" Iwaizumi looked confused. "You knew that.”

"Nuh-uh!” Oikawa exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “You never told me!"

"Yes I did! The very first day I saw you!" Iwaizumi retorted. “When we introduced ourselves on orientation day, I said: ‘My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I’m twenty-one, and I’ve moved here from the Miyagi district with my baby son Tobio.’”

"And you're sure about this?" Maybe this was an elaborate prank. Oh god, had Iwa-chan been talking to Kuroo and Bokuto again?

"I am very sure I have a son! Everyone at school knows; I’ve even brought Tobio on campus with me before! How could you miss something like this?”

“I don’t know!” Oikawa screeched. “I’m like… like Donna Noble! I just miss out on all the important things, is all! Don’t yell at me!”

“First, what is a Donna Noble? Talk like a normal person! And two: I wasn’t yelling!” Iwaizumi screeched back. “I was just… raising my voice! But now we’re both yelling and we’re going to make Tobio all-” He’s cut off by a wail louder than Bokuto that one time he stepped onto a scorching George Foreman grill. “Look, we’ve gone and made him upset…”

And just like that, Iwaizumi completely tuned him out as he coddled Tobio. He made a slow circle around the open living room and then disappeared down a hall, leaving Oikawa compelled to follow- partly because Iwaizumi being a hot single dad was really intriguing and partly because he still wanted to know if he has a secret sex lair somewhere- so he trailed behind them.

There were only four rooms branching off the hallway that Iwaizumi disappeared down: his room, a nursery, a bathroom and another that was full of workout equipment. A soft humming came from the nursery, and Oikawa poked his head in, finding Iwaizumi rocking Tobio in a chair. Iwaizumi was a perfect person, it only made sense that’s he also made a perfect parent. But it was also intimate: private and loving in a way Oikawa can’t achieve but still was slightly jealous over- and it felt wrong to watch them. So he tiptoed back into the living room and took a seat on the sofa, pushing around a small stuffed cat with his foot.

Iwaizumi came back in a handful of moments afterwards. “He’s asleep now. He really doesn’t like yelling.”

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa said, and part of him knew he could just end the sentence there, with sorry, but he kept on talking. He never did master the ability to shut up. “But how could you blame me? I was surprised. I never would have....”

“‘Never would have’ what?” Iwaizumi asked, eyebrow twitching up and arms crossing. “Never would have dated me? Is knowing I have a child a deal breaker for you? And here I had thought that you knew and accepted that. That you were being understanding this whole time when I couldn’t stay the night at your house, or always had to decline dates. Understanding!”

“I just didn’t know,” Oikawa stated, once Iwaizumi stopped ranting. “I had no idea, I should have paid attention.”

“Yeah,” Iwazumi said, bitterly. “Then you wouldn’t have to waste your time on us, right?”

“No!” Oikawa exclaimed, jumping up. “That’s not what I meant! God, I’m dumb. I just didn’t know you had a kid, and that’s why I was so shocked. I think being that surprised was…. Realistic! I still want to be with you, why would your son change anything?”

“People don’t always want to date a single dad,” Iwaizumi said quietly, and Oikawa wasn’t quite sure how to respond seriously to that, so he went with:

“Even with arms like yours?”

Iwaizumi looked up, looked brighter. “Even with arms like mine.”

“They must be blind idiots, then. I wouldn’t break up with you even if you had fifty kids, were broke and lived in a garbage heap. Not with those biceps.”

“I’m glad you like me for my biceps, not shallow things like my personality or my mind.” Iwaizumi  smirked, shoving him a bit.

“I know my priorities,” Oikawa smiled back. “But seriously, Iwa-chan! I wouldn’t break up with you just because you have a kid. I don’t know about you, but I don’t plan on not being your friend or boyfriend any time soon.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing,” Iwaizumi said. “I mean being stuck with you? Indefinitely?”

“Oh, shut up, Iwa,” Oikawa said, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch all the references? There are several references to different fandoms... 
> 
> Please share and give this fic kudos...!


End file.
